Wonderbolts Academy
|Previous = Sleepless in Ponyville |Next = Apple Family Reunion}} Wonderbolts Academy is the seventh episode of the third season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the fifty-ninth episode overall. The episode follows Rainbow Dash's invitation to the Wonderbolts Academy, where she encounters Lightning Dust, a potential rival in her pursuit to become a Wonderbolt. Rainbow Dash's tumultuous partnership with the reckless Lightning Dust leads her to wonder if becoming a Wonderbolt really is her dream. __TOC__ Production and release Show head writer Meghan McCarthy wrote on Twitter that the script for the episode "had a different final scene." The episode was released on The Hub's website Hubworld.com a few days prior to its scheduled television premiere, presumably due to improper or absent programming of the time for an automatic publication to follow the scheduled television premiere, and was released on the iTunes Store hours prior to the scheduled television premiere. Hubworld, iTunes, Zap2it, and AT&T U-verse all list the episode as "Wonderbolt Academy". Summary The invitation The episode begins with Rainbow Dash and her friends waiting at a picnic for Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolts Academy acceptance letter. Rainbow Dash is confident in her skills while Pinkie Pie is more worried by the possibility of failure. Rainbow Dash receives the letter, sadly announcing "I didn't get in." This ends up being a joke and Rainbow laughs at her friends' gullibility. Pinkie Pie embraces Rainbow abruptly, clinging to her tightly and illustrating their deep friendship. When Rainbow Dash departs to the Academy for a week's stay, Pinkie Pie uses a loudspeaker to exclaim "Don't forget to write!" The volume of the exclamation echoes in the mountain scenery around them, though Pinkie Pie immediately after worriedly asks the rest of the Mane Six, "Do you think she heard me?" Arriving at the Academy Rainbow Dash arrives at the Academy along with several of the other pegasi who appeared in Hurricane Fluttershy such as Thunderlane and Cloudchaser. A new pegasus also appears, named Lightning Dust, whose personality is very similar to Rainbow Dash's. The first task assigned by the commander, Spitfire, has each of the Pegasi fly five hundred laps. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust equal each other in their speed and find camaraderie in their shared ambitious spirits. Back in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie is loyally waiting beside her letterbox, having expected Rainbow Dash to write. Applejack states it's only been twenty-four hours, suggesting that Rainbow may have needed time to settle in. Pinkie Pie is not persuaded and remains by her letterbox, checking its contents once every few seconds. At the Wonderbolt Academy, Spitfire proposes a second task where each pegasus must be attached to the Dizzitron. This contraption works by spinning the pegasus around in circles, leaving them dizzy and hence challenging their ability to react efficiently after a spin-out. Not unexpectedly, Rainbow Dash shows her ability by effectively arriving back to Spitfire in six seconds, setting a new Academy record. Lightning Dust is next and she ends up upstaging Rainbow Dash by requesting the Dizzitron to be put on maximum speed, as it would test her limits. Spitfire abides and despite the increased difficulty, Lightning Dust manages to return in six and a half seconds. Tweaking of the feathers After all the pegasi have had their go, Spitfire announces she will be grouping the pegasi into twos, with one pegasi being a lead pony and the other being a wing pony. Spitfire assigns Lightning Dust as Rainbow Dash's partner, but Rainbow Dash is disappointed when Lightning Dust is made the leader of their pair. When Rainbow Dash asks Spitfire about this decision, Spitfire explains that she gave Lightning Dust the lead position because she likes to push herself even more than Rainbow Dash does. A training exercise is then employed by Spitfire which requires the paired pegasi to collect flags together. In the process, Rainbow Dash spots the first flag in a tight ravine. Lightning Dust determinedly drives forward, ignoring Rainbow's observation that if they were to continue to fly at this speed into the ravine, both would not be able to fit. Consequently, Lightning Dust flies into the ravine first, causing Rainbow Dash to be injured as she follows behind. The two then return the flag to Spitfire, though Rainbow appears hesitant due to her injured wing. Once again, Lightning Dust resumes her competitive nature and ignores Rainbow's injury. Pressured by the expectant Spitfire and Lightning Dust, she obliges to continue in the exercise. Returning to the scene in Ponyville, it is revealed Pinkie Pie has remained by her letterbox for three days, having received no message from Rainbow Dash. The rest of the Mane Six are concerned and Twilight suggests Pinkie Pie send a letter to Rainbow Dash herself. Though Pinkie Pie initially shows optimism, she becomes paranoid by thinking Rainbow Dash may have forgotten them already. This is followed by a stream of other possibilities, such as the letter being lost in the mail or another pony receiving the letter. Pinkie Pie ultimately decides to send a care package to Rainbow Dash in person. The rest of the Mane Six agree, though Pinkie advises about Rainbow Dash, "Don't be upset if she doesn't recognize you at first, it might take a while for her to get her memory back." Rising competition Back at the Wonderbolt Academy, Spitfire instructs the pegasi to fly into an obstacle course which challenges their precision and ability to adapt in different weathered environments. While flying behind another pair in the midst of a stormy setting, Lightning Dust becomes impatient at their speed, conveying her arrogance when she mutters "What are they? A couple of snails? It's just a little bit of weather." Once the air clears, Lightning Dust grasps the opportunity to carelessly soar past them, though this results in the rest of the pairs being dazed in a spin-out. Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash are given an early leave by Spitfire to the mess hall, though Rainbow Dash expresses her discomfort, saying "Next time maybe we don't cut off other teams like that." Lightning Dust rebuts "You snooze, you lose." The last straw comes in a training exercise where the pairs are required to clear clouds from the sky. Lightning Dust once again proposes a tactic for them to excel in front of the other pairs, leading her to suggest a tornado. Reminded by Spitfire's comment that Lightning Dust pushed herself more, Rainbow Dash agrees to the plan. Though the tornado is initially successful in clearing the clouds, Lightning Dust loses control and the tornado ends up whirling off-course. The rest of the Mane Six, arriving in their hot air balloon to deliver the care package, are swept into the tornado. Rainbow Dash realizes the danger her friends are in and in representing her element of loyalty, she abandons the exercise to save them. In order to do so, Rainbow Dash musters a cloud dense enough for the rest of the Mane Six to land onto. Rainbow Dash then springs the cloud, rebuffing the rest of the Mane Six into the air. All of the five ponies are caught by respective pegasi, with Rarity gratefully embracing Thunderlane and Fluttershy awkwardly separating from Cloudchaser before hovering in the air, annoying Cloudchaser. Rainbow Dash touches down on the plateau to determine whether or not her friends are okay, and goes to check on Pinkie Pie, who is absolutely overjoyed that she still remembers her. Epilogue Rainbow Dash angrily confronts Lightning Dust for the tornado, stating Lightning Dust was trying to be the best in all the wrong ways and everyone discovers that lightning dust is a killer and that she was trying to get rainbow dash and his freinds killed. Lightning Dust retorts that Spitfire had made her the leader in their pair and Rainbow Dash accordingly pays a visit to Spitfire's office. Rainbow Dash declares she doesn't want to be part of the Wonderbolts Academy if they reward recklessness, like Lightning Dust had displayed. Rainbow then quits the Academy, where the rest of the Mane Six comfort her. Rarity exclaims in confusion that being a Wonderbolt was Rainbow's dream, but Rainbow replies it isn't anymore. Nonetheless, before she can leave, Spitfire catches up to her and affirms her argument. She goes on to say Rainbow was correct about the well-being of other ponies being ahead of recklessness. Two security guards then bring over Lightning Dust, where Spitfire literally rips the lead pony badge off and sends her away by hoofwink. As Lightning Dust walks sadly away, escorted by the security guards, Spitfire gives the badge to Rainbow Dash, and tells her that she's no wing pony, but a leader. Rainbow reacts by repetitively saying "Oh my Gosh!" and fluttering her wings in exultation. As soon as Spitfire gives Rainbow her orders, she flies up to the other training teams, who salute her as a leader. Rainbow then guides them into the sunlight, whilst the rest of the Mane Six watches from below, though Pinkie Pie yells after Rainbow Dash "Wait! You didn't even get to open your care package!" Friendship Lesson There's a difference between pushing yourself to your limits, and just being reckless. It's more important to just give up on your biggest dreams than losing your best friends. Being the best doesn't mean being reckless and a show-off, it also includes caring about other peoples' feelings and abilities. When you show that you care for your friends and do your best, you can be a true born leader. Quotes :Rainbow Dash: I'm not nervous at all. When I get into the Wonderbolt Academy... :Pinkie Pie: If you get in! If you get in! Don't jinx it! :Rainbow Dash: I'm telling you, it's in the bag. :Pinkie Pie: Don't jinx it! :Spitfire: Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer? :All pegasi: Yes ma'am! :Spitfire: Well then. Let me be the first to tell you... You don't! If you had what it took to be an elite flyer, you'd already be a Wonderbolt! Still think you're something special? :Cloudchaser: No ma'am! :Spitfire: "Snowflake" ''Ya think you're hot stuff? Rainbow Dash You look like you're the worst flyer in the whole academy! You'll probably quit after the first day! :'Rainbow Dash':'' ''No ma'am! I'd never quit, ma'am! :'Spitfire': Ha. What about you? Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded. :'Lightning Dust': Try me, ma'am. :'Spitfire': What's that? :'Lightning Dust': Let me show you what I've got, ma'am. :'Spitfire': Ah. You want a chance to prove yourself, huh? :'Lightning Dust': Yes ma'am! :'Spitfire': Well then, now's your chance. Give me five hundred laps! All of you! :moan :'Spitfire': NOW! whistle :'Pinkie Pie': Wait! If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives, I won't be able to read it right away, and if I don't read it right away I won't be able to write her back right away, and if I don't write her back right away, she might think I didn't get her letter and then she might worry about loss and then she's worried about her letter, she'll be distracted and if she's distracted then she won't do well in the Academy and if she doesn't do well in the Academy, then she'll get kicked out and if she gets kicked out she'll never get to be a Wonderbolt and if she never gets to be a Wonderbolt all her dreams will be ''crushed! And it'll be ALL. MY. FAULT! :Applejack: So... in other words, you're stickin' by the mailbox. :Pinkie Pie: Yup. :Pinkie Pie: sending the care package to Rainbow Dash Wait! That won't work at all! :Applejack: Why not? :Pinkie Pie: Because what if the package gets lost in the mail? What if somepony else gets the package by accident and then she ''remembers us instead of Rainbow Dash and then ''she becomes our new friend and then the real Rainbow Dash won't ever know that she used to have friends and she forgot ''them! :'Applejack': Is anypony else followin' this? :'Pinkie Pie': I've got it! We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash in person! :'Rarity': I wouldn't mind a little trip. :'Twilight Sparkle': I'll go! :'Applejack': Count me in! :'Fluttershy': Me too. :'Pinkie Pie': Me five! But don't be upset if she doesn't recognize you at first. It may take a while for her to get her memory back. :'Rainbow Dash': A hoofbump? Seriously? You made me clip my wing. You send half of our class into serious tail-spins on the obstacle course. You unleashed a tornado that nearly ''demolished ''my friends! :'Lightning Dust': ...Yeah. And? :'Rainbow Dash': And I ''get that you want to be the best. So do I! But you're going about it in the wrong way. :Spitfire: This better be important. You're supposed to be up there busting clouds with your partner. :Rainbow Dash: We're done with that, ma'am. :Spitfire: Already? That's an academy record! :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash! How dare you storm out of my office without giving me a chance to respond?! The Wonderbolts are looking for the best flyers in Equestria, but you were right. Being the best should never come at the expense of our fellow ponies. It's not just about pushing ourselves. It's about pushing ourselves in the right direction. You've shown that you're capable of doing just that. You're no wing pony, Rainbow Dash, you're a leader. :Rainbow Dash: OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! :Spitfire: Now get out there and give me twenty! Gallery :Wonderbolts Academy image gallery References Category:Season 3 episodes